


Groundhog Day

by HoBo means Homeward Bound (Finitemultiverse)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finitemultiverse/pseuds/HoBo%20means%20Homeward%20Bound
Summary: Vígríðr is a small town in Rhode Island. It's named after the mythical battlefield on which Ragnarok was supposed to happen. No one on the town planning committee stopped to think that perhaps by naming their town after a battlefield, it would become one. They never stopped to think that if Ragnarok was detailed in a prophecy of the future, that could mean that the prophet in the past might have misinterpreted the present. After all, when you get into the logistics of non-parallel temporal cau..caz..oh, screw it, this is way too complicated. I hate time travel. I'm out.
Kudos: 1





	Groundhog Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an original story that my brain came up with to procrastinate doing my work. I kinda like the idea, so I'm going to write as much as I feel like. Feel free to point out grammar errors, plot holes, or small violations of the laws of physics. Do keep in mind that this is a sci-fi story, so not all of it will make complete scientific sense, but I'll do my best to keep it accurate within the bounds of

It was a dark and stormy night in Vígríðr, Rhode Island. This came as a surprise to not a single one of the town’s 3000-odd inhabitants, except for Bob Newport. Bob Newport was the town weatherman, and had been so for the past 40 years. Visitors and new residents of the town, on the rare occasions they came, were often surprised by this, for 2 reasons: 1) in this day and age, the idea of a  _ town _ weatherman was ridiculous, and 2) because in the first few days they were there, his weather forecasts appeared to be totally inaccurate. The truth, however, was quite the opposite. Bob Newport was, in fact, the only weatherman in recorded history whose forecasts 100% accurate. They just also happened to be 100% incorrect. No matter what happened to influence the weather, be it chance, science, or act of God, Bob Newport would predict exactly the opposite weather for the day. No one knew how this could be. Meteorologists the world over had come to observe the phenomenon, as well as several psychologists believing the entire thing to be a mass hallucination. When the evidence had been compiled, the researcher inevitably came to the conclusion that they had wasted their time, money and energy. Bob Newport genuinely believed that his forecasts would be correct. Bob Newport did, in fact, predict exactly the wrong weather every single time. And there was no possible way for him to do it. His equipment, when observed or used by anyone who knew what they were doing, gave the usual accuracy readings and predicted more or less the right weather. Bob Newport, however, had no idea how to use his equipment, but rather relied on his intuition, and how the air felt on his walk to work. Many researchers, frustrated by their lack of a breakthrough, had accused Bob Newport of leading everyone on an elaborate hoax. He might have secret equipment, or he might just be impossibly lucky, but he should at least know how to predict the correct weather. Bob Newport, they concluded, had been blessed by someone or something, and Bob Newport was a complete jackass. This was only half right; Bob Newport had been blessed by someone, but the person who blessed him was the jackass. They were the reason that everyone did not say “Man, Bob Newport is a great weatherman,” but rather said “The day Bob Newport gets the weather right is the day the world ends.” This is the story of what would later be known as “Groundhog Day”, A.K.A “The day Bob Newport got the weather right.


End file.
